


A Neko's life

by kittenn_1906



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is an adorable ass, Neko's, Niceish Levi, Nile is a fucktard, Slow Build, eventual smut??, levi is tall, this is my first fic, very very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenn_1906/pseuds/kittenn_1906
Summary: Neko's are looked down on as secondary citizens (aka slaves).After being bought by the shittiest human around, Eren thinks that he will never be free again. While Levi is running away from an angry baker, he happens to find a crying omega, and can't stop thinking about him....~~on hiatus~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and this is a really weird request but please comment feedback you might have about my writing. Also kudossss pls!! :D:D

Eren P.O.V

When Eren woke up, he realised that he was still in the bed, which was unusual, since he would usually get thrown off the side when Nile was done, and left to crawl back to his little basket on the floor. He moved to rub his eyes, but yelped in pain when rough pieces of his torn shirt cut into his wrist, which were tied to bed post.

"Goddammit," he muttered with his coarse voice, as he cringed in pain from the wounds that were left from him straining against them yesterday, as Nile raped him yet again, as he -- no, he wouldn't think of it. He had to get out off the bed and find a new hiding spot, so Nile wouldn't be able to find him when he came back. Drunk, as always.

He turned head to the right and stretched as far as his aching neck would allow him and bit at the knots that tied his hand to the bed post, his soft brown tail flicking. Instead of trying to untie the cloth, he just bit it with his fangs and jerked his head to the left, tearing the cloth off. His right hand fell onto the bed with a small thump.

After doing the same with his left hand, Eren stood up on wobbly legs, and stumbles to the bathroom. He gets into the tub immediately, filling it with cold water and starts scrubbing himself clean. After a few minutes, his skin feels like it's been rubbed raw, and he deems himself clean enough for now, and gets out of the tub. Looking into the mirror, he grimaces at the sight of himself. He thinks back to the times when he was with his friends, with his golden tan, with soft furry brown ears that were tipped with white, and a silky brown tail, and sparkling eyes that made people wonder if they were green or blue. But now, he is paler, with sunken cheeks and murky green eyes, his chest covered in bruises and bite marks, while his back is a mess of whip marks, both old and new, some scabbed over, while others are still fresh. He just hoped that Armin and Mikasa had gotten better owners than he did.

Tears well up in his eyes, but he shakes himself head to clear his thoughts. He walks to his pile of clothes that were scattered around the room and grabs one of Niles clean shirts to put on. It was huge, the hem coming down to his knees, but it successfully covered him so he wasn't going to complain. After putting the shirt on, he surveys the room with tired eyes, noting the blood and cum stains on the bed, as well as the broken bottle of liquor and vomit on the floor, which he luckily didn't step on when he stumbled out of bed. A quick look out the window shows that it was around noon, so he had two or three hours before Nile came back. He had to clean the entire room and make something to eat with the little food they had before Nile came back, or he would get punished. He didn't want to find out whether Nile would be in the mood to use the whip or the paddle.

Sighing, he walks out of the room to grab a bucket of water and fresh sheets.

 

Levi's P.O.V

Levi woke up to the sun shining directly in his face, which was not exactly the most pleasant wake up call. He heard Isabel shuffle around next to him and heard Farlan groan. He looked over to see that Isabel had kicked her mate in the side as she moved around. Neither of them woke up though, so Levi quietly stood up, silently grimacing at the dirt that was scattered around them, and walked out onto the roof top, letting his eyes slide shut and a slight smile grace his lips, something he would never let anyone see, as he felt the sun warming his body up.

They were living in the attic of an abandoned building, hiding from the humans and moving whenever they were found. Levi and Farlan were street born, and they had grown up with one rule; NEVER let the humans take you away. He'd seen first hand what humans did to neko's and he never wanted to be in their place.

Neko's are rare, because more than 89% of the neko babies don't survive their early lives. The reason is unknown and they just die for no reason. Omega neko's are kept in breeding facilities, where they are bred repeatedly by alpha neko's. After the omega's give birth, their children will be taken away and raised in an enclosure of 8 neko's until they are 16, when they present their dynamic. Then they are looked at by the staff, and sorted out into two categories. Breed and sell. The ones that are labeled "breed" are the ones that end up in breeding facilities, because they are not handsome or pretty enough to be sold, while the ones that are labeled "sell" are sold to the highest bidder in an auction. Alpha's are used as bodyguards or labour slaves, because of their natural strength, while omega's are used as bed slaves.

Levi was now 19, having presented as an alpha three years ago. Farlan, 18 years old, was also an alpha. They had come across Isabel a few months ago, when her owner kicked her out because she'd refused to do as he said. She'd gotten lucky, as most other owners would have had her whipped or killed. She's a 17 year old omega. She and Farlan had gotten together almost right away, instincts telling them that they were soulmates. Being the oldest of his little pack, he feels the need to provide for them, and since he doesn't have any money, he's gonna have to steal. Yippy.

  
As he grabs his 4 inch blade from underneath his pillow, Farlan stirred from his sleep, looking at Levi with groggy eyes.

"Where ya' going'?" his words slurred, as he just woke up.

"Im getting food. Hold down the fort until I get back," Levi said, "and-"

"Run if the humans come, I know"

"Tch"

Turning around, Levi started running, and jumped off their rooftop, to land on their neighbors roof. He kept going like this until he reached the market, where he stopped at his usual hiding spot.  
Hmm, lets see which stall I should steal from today..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh 16 Kudos!! I don't know if that is a lot or not but thank you soo much!!

  
Levi’s P.O.V

  
_Turning around, Levi started running, and jumped off their rooftop, to land on their neighbors roof. He kept going like this until he reached the market, where he stopped at his usual hiding spot._  
 _Hmm, lets see which stall I should steal from today.._

Levi looked around the market quietly from the rooftop, checking out the food stalls. His shirt and pants were torn in a few places, making him irritated, but it was nothing he couldn’t live through.

There were three possible targets, a woman selling ham, a few men selling fish, and another man selling croissants. The woman had three children helping her, so she was a no. Even if he was a thief, he refused to hurt or scare innocent children. The men selling fish had a stall, with a lot of knives, and since Farlan and Isabel weren’t completely starving, he decided to not get involved with anything that could get him hurt. So the man with the croissants was going to have to do.

Checking that there weren’t any MP’s around, and that his ears were hidden in a black beanie and his tail wrapped around his waist under his shirt, he silently dropped into an alley way, and walked out as if he were just looking at some vegetables that an old lady was selling. As he slowly made his way up to the croissant man, he made sure to see at least two escape routes that he would need to use after snatching some croissants. One to the roofs, and one through the streets. If he got to the roofs, they wouldn’t be able to catch him, because they didn’t have the ability to climb like nekos did. If he had to run through the streets… well they wouldn’t be able to catch him anyways. No one was ever fast enough.

Croissant man was holding a tray full of croissants and a few apples as well, something he hadn’t seen from the roof. He smirks, still assessing croissant man. Pretty big, muscular, so heavy, and can’t run fast. He’d have to strike quickly and get the hell out of there, because if croissant man gets his arms around the neko, he’d be sold.

When Levi was a few feet from croissant man, he quickens his pace and “accidentally” bumps into him from behind. Croissant man stumbles, and while he is trying to regain his footing, Levi grabs the tray and kicks the back of his knees again to make the man fall to the floor, and starts to run.

“Stop!” croissant man cries, as he tries to get up from the rough pavement.

People had begun to notice, and someone shouted for the MP’s. Ignoring the people around him, Levi starts to run towards the dark alley way he came from. Ducking past some hands that reach out to try and grab him, he raced into the alley, transferring the tray to his mouth, he grabs a few bricks and starts to climb up to the roof. He loved houses like this, because they had slightly slanted walls that made it easier for him to climb.

Just as he was about to crawl onto the roof, someone grabbed his foot and tried to yank him down. His left hand was ripped from the wall, and he was left dangling on one arm, his claws digging into the cement. Recovering from his shock, he grabbed the tray from his mouth with his left hand and threw it gently on the roof, while simultaneously pulling his leg from whoever had a grasp on him.  
Then, he dropped back down, onto the man who had grabbed him.

The man was clearly not expecting him to do that, because he looked as if he were about to jump again to grab him off the wall. Rolling his eyes at the mans attempts, Levi landed right in front of the man, with the wall to his back. He slammed his fist into the mans stomach to make him double over, then kicked him in the face, throwing him a few feet away. More than enough space for Levi to jump back onto the wall and climb to the roof.

Grabbing the tray, he jumps across a few roofs, before setting the tray down again. He sat down next to the tray, doing his best to wipe off the dust and grime that was on the floor, and surveyed his stollen goods. 7 croissants and 3 apples. Make that 6 croissants. One of them had blood on it.

“Blood?” he murmured in surprise. Checking his hands, he finds that his left hand was cut, probably from when he was yanked from the wall. A few pigeons landed next to him, as if sensing a treat. He threw it at them without a second though. Filthy.

Taking his beanie off, he stuffs the croissants and apples into it, because it was easier to carry that way. He drops the tray off the roof, not caring if he hit anyone, can continued on his journey back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna try something new. Comment what you guys think should happen next, and I will see if I can make it happen! :3

Eren’s P.O.V

  
_Sighing, he walks out of the room to grab a bucket of water and fresh sheets._

He was finally done. It took him about 2 hours to clean up the mess that Nile had made, then deciding that it wasn’t enough, he cleaned the entire house as well. Though Nile’s house was no where near big, just two rooms that were stuck together, the first room being the kitchen and the living space, and the second room being the bedroom and the bathroom, cleaning was slow because of his soreness, and by the end of it, he just wanted to take a nap, before he had to make food.

Suddenly he got a feeling. _The_ feeling. His heat was going to start soon. Crap he thought, as he put the cleaning rags away. It would be his second heat with Nile, and he knew it would be really bad for him. During his first heat, Nile didn’t even know what a heat was, but saw that Eren was in some kind of horny state that really hurt, and just left him for four days out of his 6 day heat. Eren didn’t even want to think about the last two days. Luckily his heats only happened twice a month, and an omega neko could only get knocked up if he was knotted by an alpha neko. Clearing his head, he filled it with thoughts of his nap instead.

His spirits were lifted a bit and he almost hopped back to his basket for that nap. Though the small and thin cushion did little about the hardness of the floor, he crawled onto it gratefully, because he wouldn’t feel it when he was asleep. His smaller and even thinner blanket did even less to keep out the cold, but he wrapped it around himself anyways.

He had a trick to make himself comfortable and warm, having adapted to the living conditions he was forced to live with a long time ago. He found that if he was curled up on his left side, and was kind of tilted backwards, halfway on his back and half way on his side, he wouldn’t feel the hard floor as much. And if he wrapped the blanket around him really tightly and wait for a few minutes, his body heat would make him feel nice and toasty.

Just as he was settling in, the front door banged open, and he was snapped out of his blissful sleepy atmosphere. The fear immediately rushed back, like a tidal wave rushing over a fire, chilling him to the bone.

Nile was back. And he was screwed. Literally. _Shit_ he thought as he scrambled to get out of the basket, to pretend he was making the bed. Too late, Nile had already rushed into the room, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him against the wall. Eren cried out as his head and back hit the wall, sliding down to crumple onto the floor at Niles feet.

“Taking a nap without making food for me? You useless, ungrateful, lazy, stupid, son of a bitch!” he screamed, each harsh word emphasized with a kick or a punch to Eren’s crumpled form on the floor.

Being pretty fat and all, that really tired Nile out, and while he stopped to catch his breath, Eren tried to make a break for it, jumping up and trying to zip past him. Too bad for him, Nile was anticipating it.

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Nile pulls Eren back and punches him in the stomach, making the neko’s breath rush out in a big whoosh, then swung him around, making him crash into the side of the bed. While he was busy trying to breathe, Nile tied his wrists to the bed post. His tail was crushed underneath him uncomfortably, and his ears were flat against his head in fear.

When Nile ripped his shirt off, Eren began fighting again, even though he knew it would do him no good. He could feel his heat coming onto him, hard, making his movements sluggish and slow. Nile noticed this and took it to his advantage, plunging two fingers into Eren’s already slicking hole, making him scream. Nothing that Nile did to him ever felt good.

“Such a slutty little neko. You want my cock that badly?” he sneered as he shoved another finger in, making Eren sob, as his abused and slightly ripped hole felt like it was on fire.

“No, stop it!” Eren shouted, clumsily kicking his legs.

Nile though, seeming to have enough, slid his pants off, revealing his full erection. Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of it, it seemed bigger today than usually, but he couldn’t help the slick that poured out of him. Nile crawls up to Eren’s face and shoves his cock down his throat, making his eyes bulge as he gagged. After a few thrust, though, Nile pulled out, making him sigh in slight relief, before grabbing his hips and thrusting into him, making him scream and cry as blood ran down his thighs.

Just as his vision was getting foggy, he thought he saw a figure climbing in through the window, making his ears twitch at the sound of its snarl.

 

Levi’s P.O.V

  
_Taking his beanie off, he stuffs the croissants and apples into it, because it was easier to carry that way. He drops the tray off the roof, not caring if he hit anyone, can continued on his journey back._

While he was on his way back, Levi felt an odd pull to go around the long way around, the harder trail with taller buildings. He hopped from the roof of the building he was currently on, to the top of a random food stall and then onto the floor, and kept running. Along the way, he ran past a rich lady on a horse and grabbed her really expensive looking shawl from its place on her waist. Ignoring the startled screams and still running, he made his nails grow into claws, and tore the fabric in two down the length.

Tying the top of his beanie closed, the tied the rest of the shawl around his hips, so that the tied beanie was resting on the back of his right hip. A makeshift bag. After darting into another random alley way, he started climbing another house to get to the roof. There he stood, taking a deep breath, looking at the city that he knew like the back of his hand.

When he turned to start running back to his pack, he smelt the most intoxicating smell wafting towards him. Omega. Heat. His instincts screamed at him to find the omega and breed them, but he had trained himself to block out his instincts, and concentrate on thinking logically. Even so, his instincts have never been screaming this loudly before, and before he knew it he was taking another whiff of the delicious scent.

And the smell of fear snapped him back to reality, from the scent induced haze that he was in. Sniffing the air again, he followed the scent, running faster as he got closer to he source, until all he could smell was terror, anguish and small amounts of blood from the building that he stood on. Noticing an open window, he leapt onto the window sill, grabbing the top of the window to keep himself from falling.

And felt white hot rage like he had never felt before as he took in the scene before him. An omega in heat, with his wrists tied to the bed post, tears running down his face and blood on his thighs as a disgusting human thrusted into him. The omega’s green eyes, that might have been beautiful once, were bloodshot and red, met his and all Levi could think of was “MATE, MINE, DANGER”, before pouncing onto the filthy man with a loud snarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your ideas if you want this story to go your way! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOO SORRYYY!! sry for not updating for a long time, my parents dragged me out of the house and I had to leave my lap top behind D; well i just got back, but heres the stuff I wrote while I was down by the beach. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Most people who commented wanted Levi ripping Niles to pieces.....cant kill him yet guys, just wait for it, and next chapter will have more Levi x Even interactions

Levi’s P.O.V

_The omega’s green eyes, that might have been beautiful once, were bloodshot and red, met his and all Levi could think of was “MATE, MINE, DANGER”, before pouncing onto the filthy man with a loud snarl._

The omega had already fainted by the time he had actually gotten into the room, which made him even angrier. Grabbing the man by the back of his shirt, Levi ripped him off of the unconscious omega and planted a foot into his gut, sending him crashing back into he doorway. There was a tag on the shirt that read **Nile Dok.**

So thats the bastards name, he thought.

As Nile struggled to get a breath into his lungs, Levi crouched in front of the omega in a protective stance, growling at the man in the doorway. He turned his head around to check that the omega was breathing and not going into shock or having a panic attack, realizing his mistake a second before it would have cost him an eye. He turned around just in time to see Nile throw a teacup at him, and threw his hands up to protect his face. The teacup bounced harmlessly off of his hands and shattered on the floor, making him tch in disgust. He was pretty sure that the filthy pig, who dared to lay a hand on his omega didn’t know how to clean.

 _Wait, MY omega? Hell no, pull yourself together you idiot_ , he thought has he mentally smacked himself in the face.

“Well look at that; a filthy, homeless street cat trying to help a useless horny slut. Not something you get to see everyday.” Nile sneered in slight amusement, cutting Levi off from his thoughts.

Levi went rigid still processing what Nile had just said. He despised being called filthy, and his instincts were telling him to tear this human apart for calling his beautiful mate a slut.

White hot rage filled him and Levi leaped across the room, smashing his fist into Nile’s stomach, making him double over. He grabs Niles hair and lifts his head back up, only to yank it down again, bringing his right knee up at the same time, shattering his nose on impact. As Nile collapsed to the floor holding his nose, Levi started raining fists onto Niles unprotected neck and back, when though the sounds of screams and curses, Levi heard another sound; the cry of an omega.

The omega was barely awake, bloodshot green eyes blurry and filled with tears. The smell of heat, pain ad terror reached him, and as if a switch was flipped, Levi was flying off of Nile and running across the room to his omega. THE omega, he corrected himself, yet again smacking himself mentally.

A strange sound was coming from his chest when he reached the omega and began tearing through the material that tied him to the bed post with his claws. As the omega slumped into his arms, he realized that he was crooning, an instinctual sound that could be used to calm an omega down. Mentally ordering his claws to retract, he ran his fingers through the tangled brown locks of the omega. His crooning seemed to be working, as the omegas breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

His breathing was long and slow, indicating that he was in a deep sleep, leaning against Levi’s chest. The omega was purring, a rumbling sound that seemed to shake him down to his very core, instincts rising up with the urge to protect, claim, breed and bate the sleeping omega.

Hearing Nile shuffling around though, pulled him out of yet another instinct trance, and he knew that his little time with the omega was over, yet he still took a moment to check the omega for injuries, finding a black eye, a split lip, a cut on his forehead and bruising all around his face, neck and wrists. There were even more on his back, which was a minefield of scars, cuts and bruises. The sight made Levi tense, his instincts telling him to tear Nile apart for daring to do this, for hurting his mate.

Nile had grabbed a knife in the time that Levi had checked on the omega and ran an forward, attempting to catch the alpha unaware, as he was tending to the omega, but Levi already knew he was coming.

Nile was no fighter, he just used his fists and feet as much as he wanted on Eren to show the neko that he couldn’t run away and had to do as he was told, so he was no match for Levi, who had grown up in the street, having to fight for food and knew his way around most weapons.

Nile just didn’t want to give Even up because of the sheer amount of money he had paid for him, while Levi was acting by instincts, the instincts that screamed at him to protect the beautiful omega that was going to be his mate.

Nile had a knife though, and he thought that he could do everything with it, that the filthy neko who who had interrupted his pleasure would be terrified at the sight of it and run, leaving him to finish what he started with his little toy… big big big mistake.

Levi turned around, to see Nile attempt to stab him with a knife. _Woe, so slow_ , he thought. _Tch stupid idiot_. Grabbing the mans arm just before it reached him with his left hand, he sends his elbow flying into Nile’s face, then flips him over his shoulder and onto the floor next to the bed where the omega lay. Nile couldn’t even cry out from the force, he was too busy trying to get air into his lungs.

Levi expected the anguished cry that came out of Nile when he stomped onto his wrist, probably breaking it, and kicked the knife out of his grasp. What he didn’t expect was a getting a plate slammed onto his head right afterwards. The plate shattered with the force that Nile had slammed it onto his head, knocking him sideways, away from the bed. Away from his omega.

Taking a second to get to his feet, Levi noticed that his one second was too long. Nile had grabbed the omega again, his hands around his neck.

“Come any closer and I’ll crush his throat!” Nile screamed at Levi, in too much pain to care about the amount of money he had spent on Eren anymore. Levi insictively froze right away, knowing that he would probably do it for real.

The omega half awoke once more, probably from being yanked up from the bed so suddenly. He mewled in fear and pain as he noticed his surroundings and his heat came rushing back towards him again. Noticing this, Nile brought the omega closer, hands still around his neck.

“Took a fancy in my little toy, eh? Too bad he’s all mine,” he said to the alpha in a mocking tone. The omega whimpered when he heard this, making Nile turn his attention to him. “And you don’t wanna go anywhere do you? You like it here, you omega slut, admit it.”

Tears ran down the omegas face as Nile, being the disgusting creep he is, licked his face, from the bottom of his chin and ending at the tip of his ear. He even bit down harshly on the omegas beautiful white tipped neko ear, earning him another cry from he omega. As Levi watched, his rage grew and grew, until his vision was bathed in red and he snapped.

His claws and fangs grew longer and sharper, whiskers appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned red. And all he could think of was KILL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment what you think and kudosss!  
> love you guys, bye!! xD:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm really sorry for not updating, but I dropped my phone into a river while in the trip while taking pictures and all the things I wrote on it is gone. I wrote what I could remember from it, and I hope this is long enough.
> 
> As always thanks for reading, enjoy and pls kudos ;)

Levi's P.O.V

 

His claws and fangs grew longer and sharper, whiskers appeared on his cheeks and his eyes turned red. And all he could think of was KILL.

It was as if he was possessed by a monster, down on all fours, growling and hissing as his body changed to match his rage. A line of fur grew down his arms, his tail and ears puffing out.

An alpha only goes into rage if their mate/soulmate was being threatened or harmed, and the omega definitely wasn't his soulmate. Heck, he didn't even want a mate.

 _You don't want him? Those beautiful eyes, those plump lips that look delicious, that slick hole that could be ours... are you giving it to that monster of a man who abuses our omega until he is bruised and crying?_ , his inner alpha asked, taunting him, as much as surprising him.

It had never been able to speak to him before, usually just sending him urges to do things (basically his instincts) and he could usually ignore it or control it. An inner dynamic was thousands of years old, usually locked in a cage in an alphas, betas or omegas head, only able to send urges to the body and not actually speak to them. When an inner dynamic is let out of its cage, it could take over ones body for a few minutes when the alpha, beta or omega are feeling extreme emotions, and to the inner dynamic, those emotions would feel like they are tripled. It is really rare for an inner dynamic to be let out of its cage, most people not even knowing that they existed, choosing to just call it instinct.

Alpha nekos go into rage, their inner alpha coming out usually when they are angry or protective of their mates, their soulmates.  
Betas are almost never able to speak to their inner beta, since they can control their emotions and instincts the most.  
Omegas go into despair, their inner omega coming out when they are feeling really sad, if someone really close to them died or if they are depressed.

The despair is dangerous to the omega, because their inner omegas are feeling their sadness three times over, some inner omegas see fit to end their lives, because they couldn't bear the pain or bear living like they were. Lots of omegas go into despair because of the life that they are living, being a slave to humans.  
The rage is dangerous to everyone other than the alpha and the neko they are protecting, because they loose control of their bodies and their inner alpha would see fit to kill and destroy everything around them that they deemed a threat to their mate.

A/N:: remember this stuff, it's gonna be important later. ok back to the actual story now

Levi knew about their inner dynamics, but never thought that he would be able to speak to his inner alpha, because there really weren't many nekos that were free like him. He felt his control over his body and his rage snap, like an invisible string getting cut by an invisible scissor.

He was faster and stronger than he had ever before, and also a hell lot more angry. It took a split second for him to run forwards and yank the omega from Niles grip, shoving the obviously distressed green eyed boy behind him. It took him another second to grab Nile's face and slam the back of his head into a wall. On the opposite side of the room.

A loud thwack was heard as Nile's head collided with the wall, the man crumpling down onto the floor. Yet his alpha wasn't satisfied. It wanted to rip Nile to shreds for daring to lay a hand on his omega, to crush his bones and hear his wails and screams, to see his blood pooling on the floor, showing anyone who came by not to mess with his mate.

He stepped forward to do just that, growling as he did, when a rustling sound, paired with a sob and a whimper, stopped him in his tracks. In his rage, he had almost forgotten about the omega who he had been trying to save. Turning around, he saw the omega huddled on the floor next to the bed, half standing and half kneeling, holding himself up by clutching the bloodied sheets. His knees were shaking as he stared at the alpha, and when their eyes met, he whimpered again, averted his eyes in submission, falling to the floor and pressing against the bed as if he were attempting to make himself smaller.

Levi felt himself regaining some control over his body as he started crooning, the rage leaving him and his alpha, as he tried to comfort the small omega. Like before, it seemed to work a little, because the omegas muscles started to become less tense, and he dared to peek at the at him. For a few seconds, they stayed still, Levi's crooning calming the omega down, and the omega finding comfort in his attempts.

The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly shattered though, as the omegas eyes darted behind him and started to tense again. Levi tensed as well, his rage returning full force and taking control of his body again, as he heard Nile running at him, not even bothering to try and conceal his foot steps. Having had enough of the human, he fully extended his claws and rakes them across Nile's face.

Levi turned around and kicked Nile on the side of his head throwing the man across the room yet again, the fat man finally falling unconscious.

Smelling fear in the air, he turns around to find the omega standing up, propped against the bed post, trembling as he stared at his enormous claws with wide eyes. Levi walked towards the omega, only for him to shrink back in even more. His rage started to very slowly dissipate, as if his inner alpha didn't want to risk another threat suddenly showing up and catching them unprepared, and he began to croon once again, though the omega seemed like he didn't want comfort from Levi anymore, just to get away from the angry alpha.

The omega attempted to skirt around Levi on his shaking legs shaking legs, slick oozing down his thighs in little rivulets. His alpha growled in annoyance at that, at his mate for trying to get away from him, feeling like an inadequate alpha for not being able to make his omega feel safe around him.

At the growl, the omegas eyes widened and he dashed, trying to get away from the alpha as fast as possible. And still halfway buried in his rage, he wants unable to stop his inner alpha from sprinting forwards and grabbing the omega by the shoulder to stop him.

The little omega screamed in pain when Levi grabbed his shoulders, his frail knees buckling again for what felt like the hundredth time today for him. The alpha immediately scooped the omega up and set him gently onto the bed, back in his own body, rage completely gone, able to sense that there was nothing that could be of any threat to it and it's mate.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a gruff voice, eyes running up and down the omega, noting all his injuries and mentally thinking about what he would need to find or steal that would help the wounds heal.

When his eyes made their way back up to the omega's, they widened in surprise and horror, seeing a vast expanse of fear, and yet little hints of anger as well. Before he could figure out what he should say next, the omegas eyes rolled to the back of his head and went unconscious, his body falling backwards before being caught by Levi's hand.

_Shit_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure teachers are sadistic and just like watching us suffer.   
> Anyway, sorry for not updating for such a loooong time, but I'm also halfway done with chapter 8, 9 and 10.
> 
> As always thanks for reading, enjoy and pls kudos ;)

 

Eren’s P.O.V

 

_Just as his vision was getting foggy, he thought he saw a figure climbing in through the window, making his ears twitch at the sound of its snarl._

 

Eren was dragged out of his fitful unconsciousness by his heat, his head pounding, blood boiling and heart slamming in his chest. He was even half awake yet, so he was confused about why he was so scared but excited at the same time. He blinked his eyes rapidly to clear them, and saw a neko raining blows onto Nile. Only then did he notice that the pounding in his head was pounding in beat with those strong fists that fell onto his abusive owner. Without meaning to, he let out a cry, a sound different from any other cry he had ever made. It was high pitched and drawn out, confusing him with its sound. _What is going on?!?_

A spike of pain through his abdomen cut his cry short though, and he watched as his alpha leap off of Nile and ran up to him. _Wait, why am I calling him my alpha??!!?_

He watched as the alpha tore across the room, heading straight at him, and his eyes widened. _Oh god, he’s gonna kill me! I shouldn’t have cried out like that, I should have stayed silent like Nile always tells me to be!_

But instead of beating him up like he had with Nile, the alpha tore through his binds with his claws, a sound coming out of his chest that seemed so _right,_ so safe. He felt himself start to relax, as he was scooped into the alphas arms. The rumbling sound vibrating his entire body in a comforting way, and he felt sleepy, so sleepy. The alphas hands carded through his hair, and he relaxed even more. _Alpha doesn’t wanna hurt me…,_ and he fell into unconsciousness again, unaware of his own purring. 

All too soon though, he was pulled from his sleep, this time with a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Without needing to open his eyes, he knew that the person holding him wasn’t his alpha. His alpha would never hurt him. _Wait, MY alpha? Stop it, me, he’s not mine!!_ Before he could even finish the though, his pheromones decided that it was time for him to feel the heat again, and his heart skipped a beat, mewling in complete terror as the hand around his neck got even tighter, making it uncomfortable for him to breath. 

Suddenly, Nile brought him closer to him, yanking him halfway upright, his hands getting even tighter. “Took a fancy in my little toy, eh? Too bad he’s all mine,” he said, making him shiver with disgust and horror, whimpering in discomfort. “And you don’t wanna go anywhere do you? You like it here, you omega slut, admit it.” 

Tears ran down his face, as he wasn’t getting anymore air and as Nile licked him, from his chin to his ear, making the omega’s skin crawl, before biting on his neko ear, dragging a cry out of the omega, who was crazy sensitive from the heat. Eren’s eyes flicked over to the alpha, silently begging him to save him, but stopped before he could even whimper one more time.

The alphas eyes were turning red, the red slowly covering his beautiful grey-blue eyes _._ His fangs and claws were getting longer, and whiskers were growing from his cheek.

And then somehow, he was behind the alpha, his head spinning as if trying to understand what just happened. He jerked his eyes up as he heart a loud _thwack_ coming from the opposite side of the room, seeing the alpha holding Nile by his face on the wall. _HOW did they get there…_ before getting yet another stab of pain in his stomach. Letting out a sob, he grabbed the sheets on the bed and tried to get up. To run, to hide, anything. 

His knees started to shake when he met the alphas eyes, holding the stare for a moment, before his feet slipped and he fell back onto the floor, leaning against the bed. The alpha immediately started making that rumbling noise again, his eyes turning back into a slightly pinkish grey. As Eren started to feel his body loosen, he peeked up at the alpha, before shifting behind him, seeing Nile dashing at the alpha again. 

The alpha’s ear twitched in annoyance before turning around and raking them across Nile’s face, then kicked him on the side of his head. His eyes were stuck on the alpha’s claws, unable to tear them away.  _The alpha is strong. The alpha is angry. Is the alpha going to come get me next, now that he is angry again? I don’t want to die!_ Eren’s mind was a blur of thoughts, not even realizing how much scent he was letting out. 

All his thoughts came to a stop, when he realized that the alpha was walking towards him, and he tried to draw back to get more space between him and the alpha, but ended up huddling against the bed even more. The alpha started rumbling again, _crooning_ his instincts tell him, but it just scared him even more, even though he knew it was to try and calm him down. To Eren, it seemed like the alpha just wanted to get close to him for something. Either sex, or death, and he really didn’t want to get either. 

With the heat bearing down on him, making his head pound and his legs weak, he tried to get around the alpha, to get into the bath room or get a wall between them. Not noticing that he was spreading his scent all over the place, but a part of him knew that if he moved quickly, the alpha would give chase. Then the alpha growled, a long, low and deeps sound, shaking him to the core.

 _Oh shit!_ Eren thought and all rational thinking disappeared as he bolted, running for the door. For a second, he thought that he would make it. He was small, and he knew he was fast, even with his shaking legs. Until he felt the most excruciating pain that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t stop himself from screaming as what felt like red hot iron rods dug into his overly sensitive back. 

The alpha let go and scooped him up and put him back on the bed, his eyes a cool grey now, with no hints of red in them at all. Even as he was terrified, there was something about this neko that made Eren feel….safe…..protected, in a way that he had never felt before. The alpha’s hands on his skin cooled his heat, but his claws dug into his skin and Eren was jolted back into reality. 

This alpha was not going to help him, he was here for something. “Are you alright?” the alpha asked, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. When Eren’s eyes met the alpha’s, they widened for a second, seeing concern and no traces of malice or lust, even though he was in heat. 

Before he could think of what to say, either to threaten the alpha into letting him go, or begging the alpha not to hurt him even more, his body decided that he had enough. Unconsciousness creeped onto him and he fell, feeling a large hand catching him, before his mind disappeared into the vast nothingness of sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I technically uploaded this a few days ago, but for some reason it didn't go up soooo... anyways, hope you enjoyed, and comment what you think or what you want to happen, and if it fits with what I have then it might happen some day!!

Levi’s P.O.V

 

_When his eyes made their way back up to the omega's, they widened in surprise and horror, seeing a vast expanse of fear, and yet little hints of anger as well. Before he could figure out what he should say next, the omegas eyes rolled to the back of his head and went unconscious, his body falling backwards before being caught by Levi's hand._

_Shit_

 

The omega’s body was draped over his arm, as limp as a rag doll, but Levi couldn’t stop himself from trailing his eyes up and down his body. The omega was gorgeous. Or, was gorgeous before he fell into the hands of the filth that called himself Nile Dok. He gently brushed the hair from the omegas, face contemplating what to do. 

On one hand, he could bring the omega back with him, follow his what his inner alpha was telling him to do, but that would mean one more mouth to feed. And if his nose was correct, the omega was in heat. It would attract all the other alpha nekos to their hideout, which means the humans would find them as well. 

On the other hand, he could leave the omega here, with the filth that would no doubt just use and abuse him again, but that would mean less work for him. 

 _Your an idiot, how dare you even THINK about leaving your mate here with that piece of shit!?,_ his alpha yelled at him. It seemed like it didn’t have any intentions of getting back into its cage, and had no intentions of shutting up either. 

And the omega wasn’t his mate. He did not feel _anything_ for the little green eyed, gorgeous omega that seemed to fit into his arms perfectly, as if he were made for him, made to be in his arms- ok screw it, he was slightly attracted to the boy. 

The omega shivered, getting goose bumps even as sweat dripped down his body. Whimpering as another wave of heat passed through him, even while he was asleep. That last whimper was enough for Levi to snap out of his little thoughts, and decide what he was going to do. 

Walking to the closet at the corner of the room, he found a bed sheet that was relatively clean, with no scent of the human on it, and tore it into little strips, wrapping them around the omegas scent glands, to mask his scent so that the other nekos wouldn’t smell him. As he was wrapping, Levi definitely _did not_ lean down to sniff at his neck. Not at all. 

After he was done, he slung the omega over his back gently, and climbed to the roof, where he changed his grip on the omega, to hold him in a princess hold which was more comfortable for both him and the omega, and allowed him to lean down and sniff at the omega’s scent that was leaking from the wrappings. It was slowly driving Levi crazy.

Instead of running back to his temporary home, he started running in the opposite direction. When he saw a familiar pathway on the streets below, he dropped down from the roof (after checking that there was no body around of course) and ran into a house that was owned by two of his human acquaintances that he trusted, mostly because they helped the alpha and his family out a few times.

Bursting through the door he made a bee line for the couch that was on the far side of the room. After placing the omega down gently, he turned to look at the couple that was frozen at their kitchen. 

“LEVI!!!” the woman yelled, running at him and grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. “Why didn’t you come visit us for so long? Who is that? Is he an omega? Is he your mate? OOH is he in heat?! Are you going to have a bunch of adorable scowling little babies?!!?” she half yelled at him in excitement. 

“GET OFF, because I didn’t have a reason to, an omega, yes, NO, yes, and hell no Hange, what the hell!” he replied, struggling to get  out of her hold without hurting the human.

“Levi, its nice to see you again, I’m still sorry about her, you know how she gets,” the man said, walking over to grab Hange and rip her off of the slightly pissed off alpha. 

“Thank you Moblit, its nice to see you too. I need your help.” Levi said, his eyes watching Hange as she walked over and knelt by his omega, checking his temperature and wiping sweat from his brow with a cloth that he really hoped as clean.

“I’m assuming it has something to do with this little guy over here,” Hange said, slightly more sane now, as she had a patient to attend to.

“I need you to keep him in one of your rooms, just until his heat passes, like you let Isabel and Farlan use one of your rooms when Issy gets her heat. Please.”

“Aren’t you his mate though, like, shouldn’t you stay with him through his heat?” Moblit asked, handing Hange a cool, wet cloth, knowing what she wanted without having to be told. Hange flashed him quick (actually sane) smile as thanks. 

“He’s not my mate, I just saved him from his owne-“ he was cut off by Hange’s shocked gasp, as she found the omega’s bruises and wounds.

“I’m getting him suppressants,” was all she said as she lifted the omega and walked to the back of room, and up a set of stairs, with Levi hot on her heels, and set the unconscious brunette down on a bed. Moblit walked in with a bucket of water, a bar of soap, some ointment and a hand full of bandages. Hange begins cleaning the omega’s wounds, completely ignoring the slightly panicked alpha and her husband. 

Moblit grabbed Levi’s wrist gently and brought him back downstairs, giving him a glass of water, and sitting down on the couch next to him. Levi wordlessly sipped the water, knowing that his omega was safe with Hange, barely even noticing anymore that he called the brat _his._ His tail was twitching with annoyance and nerves, not knowing what was going to happen to the omega. 

Hange and Moblit ran a small clinic, where anyone could come in to get treatment, but the clinic technically wasn’t open yet, which meant that there were no other patients coming in for treatment. Taking a deep breath, he paused and slightly tensed at the smell of an unfamiliar alpha, looking at Moblit with a careful glance. 

“We bought an alpha a few days ago, to help with carrying the heavy things. She is pretty nice though, so don’t worry. She’s out getting us some food right now.” Moblit said, noticing how Levi had tensed up slightly when he took a deep breath. 

A knock sounded at the door, revealing Erwin holding the leash that was attached to a collar on a blonde omega, who kept their head down, and their face hidden by their long fringe. 

Their neko ears and tail were blonde, a shade slightly darker than their hair. Levi tensed up at the sight of the leash, but kept his scent from spreading too much and scaring the omega. He kept his facial expression neutral, but his eyes spoke volumes about how much he wanted to rip the leash to pieces, and make Erwin pay for putting it on the other neko in the first place. 

But as soon as the two blondes had come through and shut the door, Erwin removed the collar from the omega, and the omega moved a few steps behind Erwin, close enough to call it hiding, shyly rubbing his head against Erwin’s shoulder in an unmistakable manner of affection and thanks. 

“Levi, Moblit,” Erwin nodded in greeting. Moblit nodded back, 

 Levi looked at the omega and raised an eyebrow. “This is Armin. We all know that I’m not the type to buy an omega for _that_ , so Levi stop giving me that look. Armin, do you want to tell him what happened or should I?”

Armin peaked around Erwin’s arm, his head slightly tilted, his eyes slightly narrowed in a curious gaze. “You’re not gonna touch me right?” he said, looking at Levi, before darting his gaze away to stare at the floor. 

“Nope, not unless you want me to.”

“I was, ugh, with my two best friends when I got my heat. Uum, I was the first one out of us three to present so I don’t know what happened to them. The first day, 2 omega’s and 1 alpha was presented, and we were carted off and sold on the same day. I was in heat so I don’t remember much, but I was basically given to a -“

“LEVII, your omega is alright an- oh HAIII Armin, my little genius,” Hange said in her normal crazy tone, running over to give Armin a big hug, which the omega returned softly. Then she pulled away and started marching towards the back, shouting a quick “I need the loo!” over her shoulder.

The little blonde coconut started giggling, while Erwin and Levi smiled at each other, Moblit just shook his head at his wife’s antics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I wrote this while I was in class because mehhh. Anyways hope you enjoy this, and maaaaaybe another dark haired neko might appear in the next chapter....:3 meowww
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed this and comment what you thought or anything you want to happen and it might happen!!
> 
> Love you all, Kittenn out! xD

Eren’s P.O.V

_Before he could think of what to say, either to threaten the alpha into letting him go, or begging the alpha not to hurt him even more, his body decided that he had enough. Unconsciousness creeped onto him and he fell, feeling a large hand catching him, before his mind disappeared into the vast nothingness of sleep_

When Eren finally woke up, he felt great. He felt like he had had a 24 hour nap. He stretched his arms out above his head, rolling around on his comfortable, soft bed and let out little meows of pleasure of the sont fabric against his rough , bruised skin. 

Soft fabric…a 24 hour nap…? Ahahaha, he had to get up before Nile got back and beat the shit out of him again. Opening his eyes, he found an unfamiliar ceiling, before his memories came rushing back at him. His heat, Nile beanie him, raping him again, an growl, a nice smell….a feeling of safety… 

His heat! He couldn’t feel it!Thanking small miracles, although not completely trusting his surroundings yet, he crept out of the comfy cushions, trembling when he noticed he was naked, and grabbing a blanket from the bed which was still warm from his body heat., and tip toed out of the room. 

One out, he saw set of stairs leading to light and…a familiar smell…two familiar smells, actually, one more familiar and comforting, the other one newer but more attractive…..

Still slightly blurry and disoriented from just waking up, he stumbled towards the set of stairs, slowly and quietly stepping down, pausing when he heard the stairs creak.  Still not quite being able to place the two familiar scents, he went carefully, trying not to alert the other two nekos. He knew they were neck’s because their scents were much stronger than the other scents in the house. 

When he got to the last of the last step, he saw a door with light pouring through, the scents leading him there. When he got there, he heard a woman voice shout “I need the loo!”, and threw himself behind the door as fast as he could, just in time for said woman to walk past him and march down the hallway.  The people in the room were all laughing now, and he didn’t smell anything that was threatening or like Nile at all. 

Slowly peaking around the door, he heard a loud BANG which was probably thunder, and froze, hearing a familiar squeal that followed. “..Armin….?” he whispered, carefully raveling himself peaking around the doorway, to try and confirm his suspicion that the squeal belonged to Armin, but not being able to see anything because of the light, so he stepped fully into the room, shielding his eyes from the light. 

He heard a loud “EREN!!” before he was tackled, landing on his back on the floor, with a small blonde on top of him, hugging him around his waist, sniffing at his neck, little tears dropping onto his chest. 

Wrapping his arms around Armin, he breathed in the familiar, calming scent, which was overwhelmed with happiness. 

“What happened to you??!” Armin exclaimed when the sheet that he wrapped around himself slipped off of his shoulders, showing off his bruises, his fingers brushing up and down Eren’s arms, checking him for even more damage.

Before Eren could reply, a furious growl which was directed at Armin was heard. Eren looked up to the familiar neko who had growled, narrowing his eyes slightly and hissed right back, tugging Armin into his chest to hide his now shaking form. _Fuck the fact that I can’t growl like that with this damn omega bodyyyyy._

Half of Eren was telling him that he was being crazy for growling at his alpha, the person who had saved him and brought him to a safe place, while the other half was telling him to protect Armin from the person who had made him terrified, the person who made him tremble the way he had when they were still in the enclosure, when the guards had gotten bored and had pinned him down, played with his body, only leaving when the other 7 nekos arrived, baring their fangs and flashing their claws. 

Eren met the alpha’s eyes, jolting in shock when he realized that the blue-grey eyes that he had seen before were a dark purple flecked with little bits of grey. He felt his inner omega shiver in what felt like joy, smelt how his scent went submissive, even while he was still hissing and baring his teeth at the alpha. 

The alpha had stopped growling when Eren had growled at him, tilting his head slightly in a manner that all nekos did when they were confused. As Eren watched, he saw how the purple started to recede from the alpha’s eyes, giving way to the grey-blue that he had seen back in Nile’s house.

When there was no more purple in the alpha’s eyes, he flinched as if being released from a strong hold, eyes immediately filling with regret and concern as they drifted to look at Armin. 

A tall man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked over, making Eren tense up. When the man reached for Armin, he ignored the sincere look of worry in his eyes, hissing as he lengthened his claws to swipe at the man, who dodged, only getting slightly cut by Eren’s claws. 

Standing up, he put his left arm around his still trembling friend, and slowly moved backwards, towards the door that he had come through, hoping and praying to any divine creature or god that there would be a back door somewhere. 

The man that he had clawed was rubbing his hand, three distinct claw marks that were slightly bleeding standing out against his slightly tanned skin. He frowned with his huge ass eyebrows, when he noticed that he couldn’t get to Armin, to do what horrible things to him, Eren didn’t want to know. 

Keeping his eyes on the man, he scented the air, finding that the alpha had moved closer while he was occupied. Turning his head, he stared the alpha in the eyes and hissed in warning again, telling him not to come closer, his tail puffed out and his ears pinned to the top of his head. 

The alpha’s scent was no longer muted, it was spreading around them, smelling of annoyed and concerned alpha. 

“Ooooh, what’s going on?!!” Hange yelled, barging into the room like she always does. But upon noticing the tense alpha, the concerned Erwin, Moblit standing there not really knowing what to do, and the two omegas in her way huddled together with Armin very obviously terrified, she turn sane. Like completely serious type of sane. It kind of freaked everyone out, even Eren who did not know Hange that well. 

(FROM HERE ON ITS GONNA BE A MIXED P.O.V, SO ITS GONNA BE A MIX OF P.O.V’s (just trying something out so I don’t have to write the same chapter twice, tell me if its not good))

“Armin? Baby, whats wrong?” she asked, stepping closer ignoring Eren’s uncomfortable and protective hiss for her to stay away. When she got too close, Eren flashed his claws again, making the crazy doctor/scientist that she would get hurt if she came any closer. Stopping at a respectful distance away, where Eren’s claws couldn’t reach her, she crossed her arms, expecting and answer from the blonde omega.

“Levi, calm down, you’re scaring him with your scent” Erwin commanded, earning himself a glare from his alpha, _THE alpha, Levi,_ Eren thought. Not knowing what to do, Eren started backing up, putting himself and Armin in a corner, which was usually not something he would do, but as of right now, it gave him a good look of everything that might come at him. 

“Oi, coconut. I already told you, I’m not gonna touch you. Calm down,” Levi said, letting out a calming scent and taking a few steps backwards, trying to calm the poor boy down, feeling his alpha’s shame for scaring an omega. 

Eren felt Armin relax slightly against him, his hands still slightly shaking as he calmed down. Armin snuggled into Eren’s arms and they both breathed a sigh of relief, finally getting to cuddle together again after 2 months apart. Now all that was missing was Mikasa, the mother of the group, who would always look after everyone like a mother.

Another BANG was heard as more thunder shook the house, but this time, Armin barely flinched, just snuggled deeper into Eren’s chest, breathing in his calming scent. Levi could see the difference, it was plain as day that these two omegas knew each other well and he wondered why his alpha thought that Armin was a threat. 

Erwin attempted to walk up to the omega’s again, resulting in Eren hissing at him again, making the blonde giant jerk back, not wanting to be clawed again. “Calm down, Eren, he’s nice,” Armin said, lightly scratching his face with his claws. Confused, Eren watched as Armin walked over to the big human and hugged him shyly around the waist. Erwin let a soft smile grace his face as he lightly hugged Armin back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my chest was bursting with happiness as I wrote the last part of this chapter -- oh look its a moe flower....  
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed this and comment what you thought or anything you want to happen and it might happen!!
> 
> Love you all, Kittenn out! xD

_Erwin attempted to walk up to the omega’s again, resulting in Eren hissing at him again, making the blonde giant jerk back, not wanting to be clawed again. “Calm down, Eren, he’s nice,” Armin said, lightly scratching his face with his claws. Confused, Eren watched as Armin walked over to the big human and hugged him shyly around the waist. Erwin let a soft smile grace his face as he lightly hugged Armin back._

“Wait…so what?” Even asked, taken aback with Armin’s declaration and his hug to the blonde giant, “How….when…why…..he…. _what?”,_ clearly confuzzled about what was happening. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone kind of just stared at Armin and Eren. Armin had never openly shown signs of affections to Erwin before, and Levi was marveling about how cute his omega was when he was confused. Levi had a mental one second talk with his alpha, and knew came to terms with the fact that the omega was indeed _his_ omega. Even if he didn’t want the omega, his inner alpha had told him that no matter what, he would be attracted to Eren. 

“I don’t get it…” Eren said again, cutting through the silence. “Armin, what happened and who are these people?” 

“Right so, you know how when my heat came, I was carted off and sold? Well… I was sold to a —“ And he was cut off when the door to the house opened with another loud bang, slamming against the wall. 

Even turned to look at the potentially new threat, to see long legs, definitely female with a black tail, and strong arms, holding a big sack full of food like vegetables, meat and eggs, in front of their face. The neko stumbled in, kicking the door closed, and walked over to the kitchen, dumping everything onto the counter. Armin wandered back over to him, standing next to him and holding onto the blanket wrapped around his body. 

The female neko turned around, and all the nekos in the room promptly froze. Eren and Armin were running their eyes over their lost friend, both already inching forwards, sniffing the air to make sure that it really was Mikasa, that it wasn’t just a cruel trick. Mikasa was doing the same with Eren and Armin, though she was also tensing up because of the unfamiliar alpha that was staring at her with an unreadable expression. 

Levi had frozen because of the new alpha, who was now a threat to his mate (who still did not know that they were mates because his inner omega had been put to sleep, lets say, because of the suppressants) and his mates friend, who was now under his protection as well, though he kept his expression neutral. 

The humans in the room stood there, watching the silent exchanges between the nekos, not wanting to get in the way as they saw how the two alphas tensed as they thought of each other as a threat. 

The omegas unfroze first, running to  hug Mikasa, but not getting there because Levi dashed forwards and pulled them back. Armin immediately flinched and attempted to pull his arm away, while Eren let out an outraged hiss and clawed at the alphas face, trying to get him to let go of the omegas. Levi wasn’t having it though, simply pulling his head back so that Eren’s claws wouldn’t reach his face, and locked eyes with the female alpha, letting out an aggressively protective scent.

The scent had stopped the omegas struggling, making them confused as they had never smelt something like that before, the scent calming them down considerably, a small part of them knowing that the alpha had put it up on himself to keep them safe from harm. 

Mikasa tensed, her body readying her for a fight with the other alpha, when she saw how Armin flinched and heard Eren hiss, but when she smelt the alpha’s scent, she knew that if she were to fight with him, she would loose. Her knees started shaking like she had just run a marathon, and her heart pounded, and though she hated to do so, she submitted to the other alpha, very _very_ slightly tilting her head to the side to show that she didn’t want to fight him and that she was safe. She just wanted to hug and catch up with her friends, who were like brothers to her.

Levi started calming down, realizing that the other alpha meant no harm to the new additions to his little pack, and slowly released the omegas. Armin allowing himself to calm down in the presence of the alpha, his body getting used to his scent and knowing that he meant him no harm, while Eren was… curious to say the least about the big alpha who had not only saved him, but brought him to a safe place with suppressants and food and that bed that felt like heaven. 

Though the moment that they were released, they dashed forwards and tackled Mikasa, who easily fell beneath them, still used to their antics even after all the months that they were apart. Armin was sobbing slightly as he hugged her around the neck, Eren basically lay on top of them all, one arm around Armin protectively and the other running through Mikasa’s hair as he laughed in joy of meeting his sister again. Mikasa had her right arm around Armin’s shoulder, her hand stroking his head, and her other hand on Eren’s arm. 

She started when Eren rubbed at something under her eye, realizing that she was crying as well, a few silent tears running down her face. The group quickly became a big purring mess on the floor, everyone trying to calm the others down. To Hange who was drooling, Levi who was watching the reunion with a slight smile on his face, Erwin who was slightly scared of Armin being accidentally crushed and Moblit who was in shock and stick kind of confused about what just happened, it seemed like the floor was vibrating. 

And outside the rain kept pouring and thunder was rumbling, but no body cared anymore, too caught up being snuggled by their friends or watching lost friends snuggle with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?? :3


	10. Chapter 10

Just here to say that Im sorry for not updating for so long, my life is fucked right now, I recently found out that my significant other was cheating on me with my best friend, and I'm in a really emotional state right now. I'm still writing some stuff though, and Ill be posting it either tomorrow or then day after.   
Thanks for reading my fic, guys, it means a lot to me <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind was bursting as I was writing this, I know I promised to upload yesterday but we went out pay respect to our king...anyways, hope you enjoyed, and comment what you think or what you want to happen, and if it fits with what I have then it might happen some day!!

Chap 10

And outside the rain kept pouring and thunder was rumbling, but no body cared anymore, too caught up being snuggled by their friends or watching lost friends snuggle with each other.

“Okaaaayy….?”

The peaceful silence was broken by Hange, who was completely confused with what was happening. Levi and Erwin glared at Hange as the big ball of cuddling neko broke apart, each neko standing up and brushing themselves off, Mikasa licking Eren’s cheek where a little dirt had been. Eren glared at her, as if to say _seriously, already?_. Levi let out a little sigh when he saw that the group had broken up their cuddle fest because - he would never admit it - but he thought that it was really cute and was giving him a fuzzy feeling in his chest, like he wanted to join.

Neko’s were really social, really close to each other, never afraid to give a cuddle or wash someone else who was in their pack. Levi only got to cuddle a few times a month, when Issy felt like it. Omega’s were the ones that liked to cuddle and the alphas were usually there as a big warm body to cuddle, but when an omega mated with an alpha, they stopped cuddling with other alphas, because their mates would get jealous really quickly. Sometimes Isabel and Farlan cuddle with Levi because they felt like they were leaving him out (only when they looked away from each other long enough though) and sometimes Isabel cuddled with Levi to make Farlan jealous, resulting in a very loud night between the two, which meant Levi slept on the roof, or in a completely different building…if ya know what I mean xD

“So! Now that that adorable floor cuddle huggy is done, which you guys totally should have included Levi in by the way, I mean he’s a neko as well, I think we all need to introduce ourselves,” Hange said, plopping down on one of her couches, Moblit walking up to sit next to her.

As everyone moved to take a seat, Levi hopped up onto the kitchen counter and threw his baggage of croissants onto the top, which was not so far away from the couches. The neko trio moved to sit together when Eren hesitates, feeling something telling him to go sit with the raven haired alpha. But the movement of Armin and Mikasa sitting down made him sit down as well, still not wanting to be separated from his friends, wrapping his sheet around himself a bit tighter.

“Before we do anything,” Erwin said, sending a pointed look at Hange, “I think you should get Eren some clothes.”

“Oh, sweet baby ducklings, I completely forgot! I’ll be right back, DO NOT start without meeee!” she said, bouncing up and running off into the back to grab some, hopefully, decent clothing.

In less than 15 seconds, she was back, and no one knew how she did it. She threw some clothes Eren’s way, which was caught by Mikasa before it could land on his head. Even snatched the clothing from her hands, and stopped for a second, before yelling “This is a DRESS!” looking at Hange with a fire in his eyes that shouldn’t be found in an omega’s eyes.

“Well, hon, its actually one of Erwin’s bigger shirts…”

“Why do you have my shirt?!”

“It’s like a dress!”

“Eren, just put it on, it probably goes down to your knees, plus it would be more comfortable for you since you’re in heat..well, heatish.” Hange says, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to Moblit, who put his arm around her shoulders, Hange leaning against him to cuddle a bit.

Huffing a bit, Eren slips the shirt on and finds that she was right, it did come down to his knees. It didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything under it, so he pulled the sheets he had wrapped around him before onto his lap, just incase. He didn’t like showing random strangers his junk, even if his instincts were telling him that they were going to be friends with these strangers.

“Right, now that thats done, lets do this preschool style. Lets go around and introduce ourselves, and I get to go first! I’m Hange, I own this place and I’m a doctor/scientist.” Hange said, barely breathing between her sentence. “And this here is Mobly, my husbaaaand!! He’s also my assistant.” Moblit rolled his eyes, smiling at her weirdness, not minding at all that she introduced him for him.

“I’m Erwin Smith,” Erwin said, not bothering to explain anything else.

“Levi” said Levi, sending a slight twitch of his lips that he called a smile towards Eren when he saw how the omega sat at attention when he spoke.

“I’m Eren, and this is coconut hea— I mean Armin, and that is Mikasa,” Eren said, introducing all of them, getting tired and bored of how slow the introductions were going. Armin was glaring at him, his nails digging into his forearm slightly, hissing but pouting at the same time. A very cute sound. One that drew Levi’s attention to him. So Eren silenced him with a little nip to his neko ear.

Levi was looked over at Armin had made, to make sure that nothing was wrong, but was more attracted to the reaction act Eren had to him, when he had glanced at Armin. Though he bit him gently, Eren had been making a face that screamed jealousy and warning to the other omega. Hange seemed to notice as well, sitting there clutching one of Moblits arms like a toddler would clutch a toy, practically salivating as she stared at the scene before her.

It wasn’t even a scene really, neither of the omegas noticing that anything was wrong, because they weren’t fully accustomed to being an omega, while being with other omegas. After presenting, most omegas do not see another omega again, other than if their masters own more than one omega.

“Sooo, what are we going to do now?” Eren asked from the pile of nekos, who had decided they wanted to cuddle again. “Nile might come looking for me, and I’d rather die than go back with him…”

“It’s not going to come to that, Eren,” Levi said, while Mikasa said, “Who the hell is Nile? Should I kill him?”

“I think, that we should start with what happened to you three, and talk about what to do next later,” Erwin said, down to earth, but secretly wishing that Armin was sitting beside him and cuddling with him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

“Who wants to go first?”

“So basically you asked that because you don’t wanna go first, right Armin?” Eren taunted with a smile, being the jerk he was.

“Shut up Eren,” he replied, blushing slightly, annoyed that his friend could read him so well.

“I’ll go first, since there is not much to tell, and you two could probably argue about this for hours and hours and hours,” Mikasa said, rolling her eyes at her two omega best friends. “As you all probably know, I’m an alpha, and I presented a day after Armin did and was carted off to be sold. It actually wasn’t that bad for me, all I had to do was stand there ‘looking pretty’ as they put it and protect the madam if there was anyone who tried to harm her,”

“Wait, but then how did Hange and Moblit end up buying you…” Armin interrupted, his tail curling and flicking around in the air, showing his curiosity.

“I was about to get there, but someone interrupted me,” she replied, glaring at him slightly, though stopping when he flinched back, realizing that she was an alpha now, and he was still scared of most of them. “Anyways, I was sold off because I helped a mated pair escape from their mansion. The alpha had bonded the omega when he was in rut, without knowing it, and he didn’t want other nekos touching his omega. Most of us could agree to that, but when alphas go into rut, we can’t exactly think straight, soo….” she grimaced, leaving everyone there to their own thoughts of what was done to the omegas.

Levi scowled, knowing how hard it was to control instinct when alphas were in rut, but he was able to control himself… he had no problem not raping an innocent omega, so other alphas shouldn’t have that problem.

“I helped them get away, but I was caught sneaking back into the mansion by one of the human guards. They beat me up pretty good, before the madam decided to sell me again, because she didn’t want damaged goods.”

“I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all,” All eyes were drawn to Eren when he said that, who’s green eyes burning with hatred, his ears and tail puffed out in a sign of hostility.

“Eren, you literally can’t….”

Eren let out a little sigh at Armin’s statement, his tail drooping down, and shook his head a bit, to rid himself of the thoughts and feelings of hatred. He had just met up with his friends again after such a long time, there shouldn’t be any negative feelings.

“I’ll go next,” Armin said. Erwin glanced at him with concern, asking him without questions if he needed help with the story. Armin shook his head, he wanted to to tell this story by himself, but he knew that if the blonde saw that he was in distress, he would come to hi said. Armin felt fond of this gigantic person, he was certain that if the blonde were a neko, he would be his mate.

“When I presented, Eren you would know this, I was in a heat haze so I didn’t really know what was going on. I was taken to a place with lots of other newly presented nekos, which was probably the auction house, and I was sold to a rich man, whose name I can’t and don’t want to remember. He had little use of me, I never actually met him, he bought me to be the ‘entertainment and plaything’ of the alphas in rut,” Armin shivered, not really wanting to relive the memories, but knew that it would help him to get it off of his chest, because even Erwin didn’t know what happened before they had met.

“So basically, I was raped by the alphas in the master’s estate whenever they were in their rut. Luckily for me, there were a few weeks in between one alpha’s rut and another’s, so I was able to find birth control pills and have a little rest before I was used again. I met Erwin the day of an alpha’s rut,” Armin explained, smirking at Erwin as they both remembered what happened that day. “I was sitting on the floor, behind a rose bush, trying to hide from the guard that had come to take me to the alpha’s chambers, and it seemed to be working for a while, the roses covering up my scent. I was terrified because I knew what would happen if they did get a hold of me. Sitting by the roses seemed like a good idea, since they couldn’t find me, until a giant person with abnormally large eyebrows stepped on me.

“Hey, I didn’t step on you, I tripped over you. I mean who sits on the floor in the middle of the walkway? Anyways, we both yelled a bit because we got scared, so the guard was able to find Armin…” Erwin trailed off, looking at Armin and raising an eyebrow, silently asking if he wanted to tell his friends this part, because he kept telling Erwin about how much he loved revisiting that moment in his mind.

Armin blushed, but continued with his story, “So when the guard found us, he grabbed my arm, probably intending to drag me off to the rutting alpha, I mean seriously, there were other omegas there, but I guess they slept with the master to get out of sleeping with the alpha’s. Anyways, when he started dragging me off, Erwin jumps up and literally drops him with one punch. I was already terrified of him before, but when that guard dropped, I had never been more terrified in my life. Erwin noticed, though, and, being the gigantic softie he is, he pulled me into his lap and started rocking me back and forth, whispering things like ‘its ok, no ones gonna hurt you’ and ‘I’m here, calm down little one, they can’t take you now’.

Erwin was blushing madly, his face greatly resembling that of a tomato, while the neko trio giggled at him. Levi was hiding his face in his hands, in an attempt that wasn’t really working, to keep his chuckles down, and Hange had her face buried into Moblits shoulder, laughing and crying her arse off, while Moblit had a hand slapped onto his mouth, hiding his grin.

“And then, when I calmed down, he picked me up like a bride, walked straight into the masters office, and demanded that I be sold to him. Of course, this was during the time when the master had another neko on his lap, groping him like there was no tomorrow, so the master agreed pretty quickly. Her glare was more terrifying than even Mikasa’s and thats saying a lot. He took me to his house and, well…um, yeaaaah………..” Armin finished with a blush on his face.

Some how, during his story, he had gotten up and seated himself on Erwins lap. He hid his face into the bigger blondes neck, sniffing where his scent glands would be if he had them, and tried to hide himself from the chortles of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take a bit longer to be updated, mostly because I'm gonna write one shots about what wanted to happen instead of the way they really did. I'm gonna be using YOI characters for that because I'm also in love with them... :3
> 
> I'm not ending this fic or anything, just writing other one shots, please be sure to read them if you want, it might be a bit angsty but I NEED THAT RIGHT NOWWWW... I'm that sort of person who feels a lot and feels things really easily, but my friends are really helping out and thank you guys so much for your encouraging words, I swear I was grinning like crazy while staring at my phone and my brother was like "U ok girl? SOME CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL SHE SNAPPED" xDxD


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm so sorry that I haven't really uploaded anything, but trust me IM WORKING ON IT. School's been crazy and shit went down with my "friend" and ex and I wasn't emotionally stable for a while. For anyone who might check in from time to time to see if I have uploaded anything or not, I'm sorry, but thank you and I've just sent you a million hugs and kisses. I still have around one and a half week of crazy work left, so I will update something on the 20th of December.

Love you all, Kittenn out! xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep yesterday right before I uploaded this and woke up early today to post it... THANK ME xD any ways, hope you guys liked this chapterrrrr!

Chap 11

Somehow, during his story, he had gotten up and seated himself on Erwins lap. He hid his face into the bigger blondes neck, sniffing where his scent glands would be if he had them, and tried to hide himself from the chortles of his friends.

As Armin and Erwin nuzzled and cuddled with each other, Moblit stood up to go get some drinks, leaving Hange whining about the loss of her hot body pillow.  
Levi looked at Eren, taking in his smile, his laugh, the little tilt of his head as he watched the blonde couple cuddle. 

“What happened to you, Eren?” Mikasa asked, probably wondering about all his bruises and  
scars. The green eyed neko looked away, not wanting to relive all the things that had happened to him, but knowing that he owed it to his friends.

Levi got up and walked over to sit next to Eren, putting a hand on his shoulder. Comfort and support. He only knew a fraction of what had happened to Eren, but he sure as hell knew that whatever his omega was about to cough up wasn’t going to be any better than what he had seen a mere hour ago. 

“I need details Eren, something that I didn’t need to ask from Mikasa and Armin, because they don’t have signs of abuse like you do, and I need to know what I’m dealing with.” Hange said, grimacing a bit, as she knew that it would be painful for Eren to talk about what had happened to him. 

Eren’s scent was filled with discomfort and shame, and the attention that he was now being given, made him lean subconsciously into Levi’s shoulder, seeking comfort in the only person who had slightly seen the hell he’d been through. 

“Umm, so, like Armin, I was sold to the person who bid the highest for me when I was in heat, and since I was had heat haze, I didn’t really know what was going on. When I woke up, I was in a cage. There was a collar on my neck, and a man sitting outside the cage.” Eren shivered, remembering his first encounter with Nile. 

“He dragged me out, by a chain that was attached to the collar and, well, he raped me. For the next two weeks, I was kept in that cage, given a piece of bread and a cup of water everyday. Every night, or at least I thought it was night, he’d come in and beat me and rape me. He was usually drunk, blabbering about how it was my fault he was running out of money, like it was my fault he had to bid that high to buy me.” Eren lowered his gaze. 

“He’d beat me with his fists, whips, hammers, and even started burning me once.” He started to shake, and brought his knees to his chest, putting Levi’s arm around his shoulders and burrowed into his side. Levi allowed the omega to do as he wanted, trying to resist the urge to completely wrap him in his embrace, scent mark him until he was high on his scent, and protect him from the world. 

“After those two weeks, when I was so weak that I could barely stand, he dragged me up to his house and told me that I’d have to work. Clean the house, make food, make the bed, and then ultimately be his bed slave until he was satisfied. Today, he came back more drunk than usual, probably on drugs this time, though I don’t know where he got them from. I didn’t have food ready, and he grabbed me and he, and he… and it hurt so much and he wouldn't stop,” Eren sobbed, starting to get hysterical. 

Levi grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap, not caring about the growl Mikasa let out, or the fact that he barely knew the omega. He wrapped his arms around the smaller nekos shoulder, tangled their tails together and started crooning, softly and gently, not giving a shit about the others sitting there and watching them. 

Eren has stopped talking, had tucked his head under Levi’s chin, and was breathing in his scent, his omega side basking in the affection and protection that the alpha was providing. Heat pooled in his stomachs, and he started to sweat, releasing his phormones in a small blast as the suppressants ran out. 

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, licking and sucking on his scent glands to get more of the alphas scent out. 

“Hange, I’m gonna be taking one of your rooms,” Levi said, snaking his arm around the back of Eren’s knees to carry him princess style. 

Mikasa and Armin immediately jumped up, already protesting, Mikasa snarling and Armin pleading, both knowing better than to physically try to stop the alpha, but trying to convince him not to hurt their friend. Eren wasn’t consciously nuzzling, licking and scenting either, completely overcome by instincts that told him to bond the alpha that was holding him so gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

Levi wouldn’t mate with his omega —not yet—, not when he wasn’t conscious of his actions. He just wanted to hold him, to soothe his heat, to make it more bearable. 

Everyone knew that suppressants were not good for nekos. It prevents their bodies from going through a natural cycle, and if taken too much, it could cause severe long-term consequences; infertility, infection in their reproductive organs, or death. It’s alright to take the suppressants once or twice, but most omegas choose to take them anyways every time that they have a heat, because they don’t want to risk getting pregnant. Of course, it’s not an option for the omegas that are in the breeding houses, but most of the omegas that are sold to be the bed salves of rutting alphas are given a choice. 

The amount they need to take for the suppressants to have an effect on their body depends on the neko, some take them the suppressants four times and are affected, while others take a few weeks, months or years. 

Levi had seen the fate of omegas that had taken too much suppressants, he shivered at the memory, wiping it away, knowing that he wouldn’t let that happene to Eren. Taking the suppressants one more time wouldn’t be a problem for him, but to take it without having to face the consequences would be better in a more desperate situation. 

For now, Levi would soothe his omega through his heat, pleasuring him through the last few days. 

Hange seemed to catch on right away what Levi was thinking, whispering something quickly to Moblit, who went to speak to the two nekos that were tense and now suspicious of the alpha who they had assumed would be their friend. 

“You can use the same room we patched Eren up in earlier, we’ll bring food and water by, seeing as his heat should take another three or so days.”

Levi nodded his thanks, turning without a word to walk through the door that would lead him to the stairs. Eren has twisted in Levi’s hold, scrambling around him quite like a monkey, wrapped his arms around his alphas neck, and his legs around his waist. He was completely oblivious to what was happening around him, rubbing his face into Levi’s neck, smearing his pheromones across his face and hair, purring his affection and pleasure, rutting his hard length into Levi’s stomachs, against his rock hard abs. 

Levi walked a bit faster, slamming the door to their room closed the moment he got in and locked the door, slowly walking over to the bed with Eren still rubbing and moaning against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats gonna happen next?!?! ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I had to research on how to write this stuff! Srsly its my first time so it might be a bit weird, I DIED FOUR TIMES WRITING THIS
> 
> I love your comments and kudos ;D so gimme somee, and hope you like this chapterrrr!

Chap 12

**WARNING --THIS GETS A BIT SMUTTY, IF YA DON'T LIKE, DON'T READDDDDD, U HAVE BEEN WARNEDDDD**

 

_Levi walked a bit faster, slamming the door to their room closed the moment he got in and locked the door, slowly walking over to the bed with Eren still rubbing and moaning against him._

 

Eren felt like he was in heaven, the smell of arousal and fierce protectiveness from the alpha was making him go crazy with want. His scent was responding to the alpha’s, letting Levi smell how ready Eren was for him. He couldn’t stop scent marking the alpha who was carrying him with a gentleness that he wasn’t used to, with big strong hands that were calloused and strong, but ever careful not to hurt him. 

 

Eren as Levi set him down on the bed, Eren wouldn’t let go of the alpha’s neck, holding on as if his life depended on it, nuzzling, licking and sucking on the alpha’s scent glands, drawing out more of the alpha’s delicious scent, his hips never stoping their frenzied thrusting into the alpha’s stomach. 

 

Levi felt himself grow hard under his omega’s ministrations, growling as Eren attacked his scent gland. It seemed as if his growls urged Eren on, as he started lightly biting at them, digging his teeth into the alpha’s neck, probably with more force than he actually intended, leaving dark bruises, but not drawing blood. He was being controlled by his instincts, but wasn’t too far gone as to attempt a bond on an alpha, Eren if it was _his_ alpha. It wouldn’t work anyways, as a bond only took place when the alpha bites first. Omegas could bond the alpha’s but only after the alpha bonds them first, and Eren then, its not a common thing. Omegas that are in breeding houses or given to rutting alphas are known to have more than a few bonds, which sometimes kills the omegas. 

 

Unattaching Eren’s arms from his neck, Levi lowered him slowly onto the bed, swatting the omegas hands away gently as they rose to grab the alpha again. Levi lowered himself onto Eren slowly, watching for any signs of distress, keeping most of his weight off of his omega and on his arms that were on either side of his body. His nuzzled his face under the omegas chin, breathing in his scent and trailing small kisses up and down his throat, while Eren bared his neck in submission, allowing the alpha to do what he wanted. 

 

Eren shivered and moaned as a soft tongue slid up his neck, starting at his collarbones and ending at his scent gland. Levi placed a kiss on the gland, almost high on the smell that the omega was giving out, his head fuzzy as he scent marked him one more time. Grabbing the offensive shirt with Erwin’s smell on it, he tore it off the omega, his eyes and attention immediately relocating to the cock dripping with precum, the tip red and throbbing. Levi licked his lips, making Eren shiver with want.

 

Levi lowered himself, and licked Eren’s small cock, his hands playing with the omegas nimples, rolling and pinching them between his fingertips. Eren writhed and arched his back under the pleasure, lewd moans slipping past his lips as he threw his head back in ecstasy. When he felt himself about to explode, the omega whimpered, the sound telling his alpha to stop.

 

Levi froze, sitting up, wondering if he had hurt his omega in anyway, but felt his eyes widen when Eren flipped himself over, arched his back and wiggled his butt, looked over his shoulder with glazed over eyes that were half closed, and whispered, “Wanna cum with alpha inside me,”

 

So, Levi did exactly as Eren wanted, grabbing the omega’s hips, and latched his mouth onto his slick dripping hole, thrusting his tongue inside, humming as he tasted the omegan sweetness. Eren yowled at the unfamiliar sensation, his orgasm rushing over him like a wave, screaming his pleasure for his alpha to hear.

 

A part of the omega, though, was hurt. “Why?” he asked, as he let the alpha go, hurt and rejection in his voice and scent. _Does alpha not want me? Does he not like me? Am I ugly? Am I too tainted for the alpha? Does he think I’m a whore?_

 

Levi’s eyes widened as he listened to the words that were pouring out of Eren’s mouth, the omega clearly thinking that he was saying them inside his head. “NO, no, no, no, nooo, Eren.,” he crooned, attempting to calm the omega down. “You are not a whore, Eren, and I want you so much,”

 

“Then why—“

 

“Because when I _do_ take you, omega, it will be somewhere where there is no one else around to hear you.” _And of course if you still want it when its not your heat talking, then yes, hell yes I’d take you._

 

Eren seemed to be placated with that, asking “Later then, right alpha?”, flipping over, back onto his back.

 

“Yes, omega, later.” 

 

Eren preened, smiling and purring his happiness at being called by his secondary gender, as it shows that the alpha wanted to make him his, nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck, breathing in his scent. Levi groaned, and kissed him again, addicted to the taste of Eren’s mouth, and the softness of his lips. 

 

Another wave of heat hit, causing Eren to shiver and Levi to pull away. As Eren began to rub himself on Levi again, he thought, _this is gonna be a long, but great few days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingggg


	15. Chapter 15

This fic is going to be on hiatus for a while, mostly because I have no inspiration, and don't know how exactly I should continue it. I will however be writing more little one shots, so please check those out!

Kittenn ~u~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any feedback you might have please!!


End file.
